


Small Bump

by vanillahaiku



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, Dark, F/M, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Loss of Child, One Shot, Sad Ending, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24917257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanillahaiku/pseuds/vanillahaiku
Summary: Based on Ed Sheeran's song Small Bump.(This is a re-upload as this was originally part of my Fairy Tail One Shot series, but I felt it needed it's own post)
Relationships: Jellal Fernandes/Erza Scarlet
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Small Bump

You’re just a small bump unborn,  
In four months you’re brought to life.  
You might be left with my hair,  
But you’ll have your mother’s eyes.

“Erza?”

Jellal pulled back the covers, expecting to find his wife lying in bed beside him. Instead, her side of the bed was empty. Sighing, Jellal sat up and glanced at the flashing red numbers on the alarm clock. It was 3:38am. His eyes moved to the open door, light from the hallway shining through. He took a deep breath and pulled back the covers, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed.

Not again… he thought to himself.

It wasn’t unusual for Erza to get up out of bed in the middle of the night. The first few nights Jellal was terrified when he found that his wife was not beside him. Thinking that something bad had happened to her, or rather that she had done something bad to herself. He had jumped out of bed and searched the entire house for her, calling out her name. But every night he found her in the same place.

“I’m home!” Jellal said, hanging up his coat in the closet. “Sorry, I had to work overtime. But I brought home some strawberry cake!” He stepped into the kitchen and placed the cake onto the counter. “Erza?”

Panicked, he called her name once again. This time he was answered with a low groan. Walking into the living room he smiled with relief. Erza was curled up in a ball on the couch, her scarlet hair sprawled across the pillows. Jellal chuckled as he sat down beside his wife and planted a light kiss on her forehead. “Hey, sleepyhead,” he whispered.  
Erza groaned once more and buried her face deeper into the couch cushion. “What’s wrong?” Jellal asked, concerned. It wasn’t like her to act like this.

He could barely hear her muffled voice through the cushion. “Felt sick…Threw up a few times…Really tired…” she mumbled.

Jellal gently placed his hand onto her back and began to rub. All he could say was, “I’m sorry…What can I do to help?”

“That cake smells amazing,” Erza muttered.

Jellal smiled. “I’ll go you a slice.” He leaned down and kissed the back of her neck. He stood up and walked towards the kitchen.

“Hmm, Jellal?”

He turned around and raised his eyebrow. “Yes?” he asked.

“I’m pregnant.”

Rubbing his eyes, Jellal stepped into the hallway, knowing exactly where his wife would be. His footsteps were heavy as he walked across the wood floor, an awful feeling in the pit of his stomach. He knew the condition that Erza would be in when he found her. And seeing her like that broke his heart.

Jellal stopped as he reached the door. Sure enough, it was open just a crack. He hesitated before slowly pushing it open. All of the lights were turned off, except for the dim light coming from the Fairy Tail nightlight. Lucy had given it to them as a present at Erza’s baby shower. Jellal’s eyes gazed across the room. Everything in the room was in the exact same place as it was the day they had finished decorating it.

“Careful with that! Erza!” Jellal cried, trying to grab the cans of paint from Erza’s hands.

“Dammit, Jellal! I’m pregnant, not helpless! I can carry these on my own!” she said, ripping the cans away from him.

“I just don’t want the baby to get hurt.”

“She’s fine! So stop worrying.” Erza chirped. It was ridiculous of him to think that carrying a few cans of paint would harm the baby. They weren’t even close to being heavy. Even though it was rather annoying, she was glad that he was so concerned for her and their unborn child.

Jellal sighed but let his wife carry the paint into the unfinished room. There was no point in trying to help her. Pregnant or not, she was still stubborn as hell. “Well, let’s get started!” Erza said, grabbing her paintbrush.

When they finished painting the walls a pale pink, Jellal then dragged in the crib, rocking chair and bookcase into the room as Erza finally agreed that it was too dangerous for her to lift them. By the time the two were done, they were covered in pink paint. The two sat down against the drywall, Jellal putting his arm around Erza’s shoulders.

“You have a little paint on your nose,” Erza said, dipping her finger into the pink glob of paint sitting on his nose. She then smudged it along his forehead and along his tattoo.  
Jellal dipped his own finger in the paint and smudged it across her cheek. They both laughed, smudging more paint on each other’s faces.

When they settled down, Jellal leaned down and kissed his wife tenderly. The kiss was longer than they intended it to be. Erza blushed when Jellal pulled his lips away. She pressed herself against his chest as they both looked across the room. “It’s perfect,” she whispered.

Jellal placed his hand over the small bump on Erza’s stomach. “She’s going to love it.”

Jellal nearly jumped when he heard the quiet sobs coming from his wife. He turned to find her sitting in her usual place; behind the rocking chair. His heart dropped.

“Erza…” he whispered. He lowered himself and crawled beside her. “Shh, it’s okay…” But it wasn’t. And he didn’t know if it ever would be.

Erza just cried harder, hugging the stuffed bear tighter against her chest. Tears streamed down her face and onto her shirt. Jellal pulled her into his arms and held her against his chest, rocking her back and forth. He ran his hand over her scarlet hair, trying his best to comfort his crying wife. He fought the tears that threatened to escape the corners of his eyes.

The memory flashed into Jellal’s mind.

“Out of my way!” Jellal shouted, pushing people out of his way. He reached the desk and nearly jumped onto it. “Where is my wife!?” As soon as the frightened receptionist gave him the room number, he raced through the halls, skipping the elevator and running up the stairs.

His heart dropped when he burst through the door. His wife was curled up in a ball, screaming as tears streamed down her face. The terrified nurse looked at Jellal and then quickly walked out of the room. He ran to her without hesitation, tears running down his face.

“She’s gone…She’s gone, Jellal!” Erza shouted. “I killed her!” Jellal scooped her up and rocked her back and forth, trying his best to comfort her. “I killed our daughter! I killed her! I’m a murderer!”

“Shh... It wasn’t your fault, Erza. Don’t you ever say that!” he forced through tears. Erza began to flail her arms, punching Jellal several times in the chest.

“Let me go!” she shouted through sobs. “Leave me alone!” Jellal said nothing. Instead, he held her tighter in his arms, refusing to let go. “Let me go!” Erza cried. She looked into Jellal’s eyes and buried her face into his chest, crying even harder. “I’m sorry…”

They had lost their first child that night. They lost their daughter that night.

They had been through so many hardships over the years, and each time their relationship was tested. Everything finally seemed right when Jellal was free from the Magic council, allowing the two of them to marry. The news of their first child couldn't make them any happier; they could finally have a happy ending. But just like that, all their hopes and dreams of a perfect life were ripped away from them. How much more could their hearts handle before they broke, unable to ever be fixed again?

Jellal had promised her that it would get better, and that they could get through it. But in his heart he knew that he couldn't keep that promise.

You’re just a small bump unborn,  
For four months then torn from life.  
Maybe you were needed up there,  
But we’re still unaware, as why.


End file.
